1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system having data transfer rate indication function of a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM).
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on moving magnetic or optical discs. One type of SSD has the form factor of a DIMM module and it is called a SATA DIMM module. The SATA DIMM module can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard, to add storage capacity. However, users cannot observe the data transfer rate of the SATA DIMM module when the SATA DIMM module is mounted into the computer system. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.